Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved display device.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPDs), includes two display substrates with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
A voltage is applied to a field generating electrode to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer, whereby orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined and polarization of incident light is controlled to display an image.
Among LCDs, a vertically aligned mode LCD, in which liquid crystal modules are aligned such that a longer axis thereof is perpendicular to upper and lower display substrates in a state in which an electric field is not applied, has come to prominence due to a large constant ratio and ease in realization of a wide reference viewing angle.
In such a vertically aligned mode LCD, a plurality of domains in which orientation directions of liquid crystal are different may be formed in a single pixel in order to realize a wide viewing angle.
In order to form a plurality of domains, a method of forming a cutout portion such as a fine slit, or the like, in a field generating electrode or forming a protrusion on a field generating electrode is used. In this method, liquid crystal is aligned in a direction perpendicular to a fringe field by the fringe field formed between the edge of the cutout portion or a protrusion and a field generating electrode facing the edge, thus forming a plurality of domains.
However, application of an LCD including such pretilting to a curved display device may generate texture due to misalignment and result in a reduction in transmittance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.